mspafiafandomcom-20200213-history
TallyBot
TallyBot is a bot created in mIRCscript by PrimeIntellect for automatically run games. It currently handles a player being GM, players joining, leaving, being killed off, being hammered and votals and is rapidly being worked on to be able to run full games on its own accord. Version 1.0 of TallyBot was killed off for many reasons, not the least of which was when Niall started a one-man game, lynched himself, thereby accidentally muting the entire channel with no OP to fix it. Also, when the players chose to no lynch it instead killed an imaginary player called 'no lynch' to little success. Commands Administrative *!auto: begin a game run by the bot *!gm: begin a game with you as the GM *!troll: if five people type !troll the GM is forced out of his position *!in: join the game as a player *!start: if three people or the GM type !start the game begins immediately *!end: ends the currently going game *!kill: used by the GM to kill someone dead *!unkill used by the GM to... unkill someone... alive? *!day used by the GM to restore voice to the players *!stfu mutes the channel *!open unmutes the channel *!livelist shows the livelist *!deadlist shows the deadlist *!setup changes the setup (e.g. !setup Vanilla 0 Vanilla 0 MafiaVanilla 0 Vanilla 0 Vanilla 0 ). can be used by anyone in the game *!showsetup prints the last use of !setup *!daystart changes it to daystart *!nightstart changes it to nightstart. This is default. *!nokillstart changes it to nightstart without a mafia kill. *!savesetup saves a pre-made setup to TallyBot for future use later. *!farm *snerk* Mid-Game *Voting: /me votes X | /me lynches X | !vote X | Vote no one to vote for a no lynch. *Unvoting: /me unvotes | !unvote *votal: display votal *livelist: display livelist *deadlist: display deadlist *For mafia chat, /msg TallyBot m to talk to your scumbuddies at night. */msg TallyBot kill to change the mafia kill target. *For dead chat, /msg TallyBot - to talk with your ghostbuddies. */msg TallyBot c to talk through TallyBot - if the lightkeeper is dead, you talk anonymously! You can also lynch through TallyBot *If you're done with your night actions, /msg TallyBot !over How Roles/!setup work !setup Mod.Mod.Role.Role@NumUses@Numlives@Numvotes Mod.Mod.Role.Role@NumUses@Numlives@Numvotes Mod.Mod.Role.Role@NumUses@Numlives@Numvotes ... Role: In TallyBot, any number of roles and mods can be combined into the same role by mashing them together. You can be a Vanilla or a Mafia or a Doctor, or you could be a Ninja.Executioner.Doctor.Cop.Driver.Mafia.Granny. Be creative! You can only use one active per phase, though, so no copping A and doccing B night 1. NumUses: How many times can you use an active in total? -1 is infinite uses, 0 is no uses, 1 is one use, 2 is two uses, etc. If you have multiple actives to choose from you still only have one pool, so if you're a Cop.Doctor 2 you can cop and doc once each, cop twice or doc twice. Numlives: How many lives that role has. -1 = infinite lives. Nunvotes: How many votes that role has. Works with negative votes. To make someone mafia, put Mafia in their role. A basic 5 man setup would be !setup Villager Villager Mafia Villager Villager If more roles are given than people playing, TallyBot uses them from left to right. E.g. if you have !setup Cop@1 Insane.Cop@1 Mafia Paranoid.Cop@1 Naive.Cop@1 and only four people join, the Naive.Cop@1 is left out. Saving Setups: To save a pre-made setup to TallyBot, use the command "!savesetup ", where is the list of roles in the setup and is the name of the setup that will be used to recall the setup for a game. For example: "!savesetup USAsleeping Villager Villager Mafia Villager Villager" will store a basic 5-man setup for when you're running on Europe daylight hours and hardly anybody is around (PL, you know what I'm talking about!). To use the setup, start a game using !auto/!gm then !in to place yourself in the game. After that, ! ("!CheeseDeluxe's100ManMafia", for example) will load your setup, ready to play. To view your loaded setup, type !showsetup. Setups Remember to use !daystart or !nokillstart if mafia have the advantage! *!USAsleeping - Vanilla 0 Vanilla 0 Mafia.Vanilla 0 Vanilla 0 Vanilla 0 Vanilla 0 Mafia.Vanilla 0 Vanilla 0 Vanilla 0 Vanilla 0 Mafia.Vanilla 0 *!Dethy - Cop -1 Insane.Cop -1 Mafia 0 Paranoid.Cop -1 Naive.Cop -1 Cop -1 Mafia 0 Insane.Cop -1 Paranoid.Cop -1 Mafia 0 Naive.Cop -1 Cop -1 Insane.Cop -1 Mafia 0 Paranoid.Cop -1 Naive.Cop -1 *!Prime - Executioner.Doctor 2 Mafia.Driver -1 Ninja.Cop 3 Lightkeeper 0 Villager 0 Mafia.Doctor 2 *!DeathMachine - Ninja 1 Ninja 1 Ninja 1 Ninja 1 Mafia.Vanilla 0 Ninja 1 Mafia.Vanilla 0 *!30awesome - Ninja.Executioner@-1@30@30 Ninja.Executioner@-1@30@30 Mafia.Executioner.Ninja@-1@30@30 Ninja.Executioner@-1@30@30 Ninja.Executioner@-1@30@30 Mafia.Executioner.Ninja@-1@30@30 Ninja.Executioner@-1@30@30 Ninja.Executioner@-1@30@30 Mafia.Executioner.Ninja@-1@30@30 Ninja.Executioner@-1@30@30 Ninja.Executioner@-1@30@30 *!Dictator - Dictator@0@-1@50 Mafia@-1@1@0 Cop@-1@1@0 Ninja@1@1@0 Doctor@-1@1@0 Vanilla@0@0@0 Roles *Vanilla: no special ability *Ninja: night killer. /msg Tallybot assassinate Foo *Executioner: day killer: /msg TallyBot execute Foo *Doctor: saves someone else every night. /msg TallyBot save Foo *Cop: investigates someone else every night. /msg TallyBot investigate Foo *Driver: makes actions going to A go to B and vice versa. /msg TallyBot drive Foo Bar *Desperado: Day killer, but if he targets an innocent he kills himself instead. /msg TallyBot shoot Foo *Seer: Discovers someone's role. /msg TallyBot seer Foo *Lightkeeper: When he dies, the day phase becomes anonymous talking and voting. Role Priorities Driver, Doctor, Cop, Seer, Yakuza, Mafia kill, Ninja Mods *Mafia: The role is sided with the mafia *LonerMafia: Does not participate in mafia meetings. *Insane/Naive/Paranoid: for modding cop. Insane reverses innocent/guilty, naive is always innocent, paranoid is always guilty. Cop does not know which one he is and it doesn't appear on the flip. *Day: for modding cop and seer. You use it during dayphase instead of nightphase. *Granny: You kill everyone who visits you at night. *Hermit: You kill one person who visits you at night based on priorities. *Void: Night actions targeting you fail to have any effect. *Self: Allows the role to target itself with its action. Does not affect some roles (they already allow self-targeting) Gamelogs Stripper Cop: http://mibpaste.com/A1dAL5 Role Ideas *Roleblocker: Prevents someone's actives from being used that night. Can't be roleblocked by another roleblocker. Superceded by... *Drunk: Prevents someone's actives from being used that night and the following day. Can't be roleblocked by another roleblocker or drunk. Superceded by... *Negator: Prevents someone's actives AND passives from being used that night and the following day, effectively making them nilla until next night. Can't be roleblocked, drunked or negated. *Jailblocker: Prevents anything from targeting a person and prevents them from using any actives that night. Can jail roleblocker/drunk/negator. *Warden: Jailblocker + talks to the person they jail anonymously. *Spoon Polisher: Doctor, but the death is delayed instead of prevented (at the end of the next day? at the end of the next night?). Loud version: Target knows they're about to die. *Tracker/Watcher *Visitor: visit Foo to visit them but do nothing else, for tracker/watcher/hermit triggering *Avenger - kills a player of his choosing at the time of his death *AnalBeads: Creates a homosexual, can not complete any actions. Mod Ideas *Silent: You suppress messages caused by your abilities (executioner doesn't reveal himself, bulletproof doesn't know when he's hit, people you roleblock aren't told they're roleblocked, etc) *Invisible: Your actives don't count as a visit, and thus don't activate trackers/watchers/any on-visit role like granny *Traitor: You win with scum but don't know who scum are *Quack: You think you are your role but are actually vanilla, attempts to use your actives silently fail *Hitman: As mafia, you are the only one who can make a killer per night/day cycle until you die. (MafiaHitmanExecutioner = sniper from beruru's irc mafias) *Godfather: You investigate innocent. *Miller: You investigate guilty. *Deathmiller: You don't know you're a Deathmiller, investigate guilty and flip Mafia. *Lover: Lovers are randomly paired up (if there's three left over should it make one pair and remove lover from one, or make a trio?). Lovers can communicate with each other, but if one dies the other suicides and dies unconditionally, ideally with a big vibrant message like ~<3 LOVER'S SUICIDE <3~ *Partner: Lovers who don't suicide. *Survivor: Your win condition becomes surviving to the end. *Xor: You can only use one of your actives per day/night cycle. *Suicidal: Using an active power kills you. Item Ideas *Sword: One shot executioner *Gun: One shot ninja *Xray: One shot cop *Magnifying Glass: One shot tracker *Binoculars: One shot watcher *Vest: One shot bulletproof *Pardon: One shot lynchproof *1up: One shot extra life *Megaphone: One shot doublevoter (you'd activate by doing /msg TallyBot doublevote) *Spraypaint: One shot anonymous public message *Letter: One shot anonymous private message *Inkwell: One shot signed private message *Rope: One shot commandeer lynch *Dynamite: Loses one fuse every time phases swap (day -> night, night -> day), when fuse hits 0 you die *Nuke: Like dynamite, but you kill everyone near you as well (if on day -> night those voting for you, if on night -> day those visiting you)